Knights, Wizards and Priestesses:OUaG
by Eyelleenn
Summary: Draco are now between two dificult choices... what path the young Slytherin will choose to follow, who's that Drumstrang student which is about to arive at Hogwarts? Beware and constant Vigilance!!
1. Knights, Wizards and Priestesses:OUaG

Knights, Wizards and Priestesses: (Once Upon a Girl I)  
  
(1st Chapter: News upon the old world. Draco Malfoy is being engaged to a Drumstrang student. His fellow students are ready to... piss him off?)  
  
***  
  
And then... I just closed my eyes, enjoying the new feeling... a life of my own.  
  
It seems like yesterday when my father was murdered and Mom decided to leave Bulgaria at once. We came back to London, a place that I haven't been to since I was three.  
  
So far so good. If I was just an ordinary girl, I would probably have had the best time of my life...but I wasn't quite ordinary, even for a witch.  
  
***  
  
O'Connell's Manor, Bulgaria - December 1st  
  
"Eyelleenn P. O´Connell aren't you ready yet?" Astrid was packed, standing in the hall. "We'll miss the plane if you don't hurry up!!!"  
  
"Plane!!" This Muggle transportation was one of my mother's favorite, I'd rather use a Portkey but she had said it would be fun and that was the first part of my birthday gift. Hope the other is not an Euro Disney tour.  
  
"Come on girl... you will love it."  
  
Eyelleenn smirked to the mirror. Astrid Pendragon O'Connell always had a different idea of fun. Eyelleenn had been a chaser on the Drumstrang Quidditch team since her second year at school. Her cousin, Victor was the seeker and told her that Bulgarian team would have won the Cup if she had been old enough to play with them... whatever... she enjoyed speed, danger, even a few challenges... but her mom preferred books to action. Nevertheless, Astrid was one of the direct descendants to the pure line of Avalon, being brought up inside the magical thick fog that kept the island isolated from most wizards.  
  
"If we miss this flight I swear I'll make you help me to translate all those ancient Egyptian spells until your engagement day!!!"  
  
That certainly worked. Eyelleenn stepped down almost instantaneously. "There you are!!! Ready for a nice trip the Muggle way?"  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
"Lynx, you shouldn't be that down."  
  
"Odd, isn't it Mother?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Dad was... what is this?" Lynx (Eyelleenn) stared at her mothers hand which was handing a large package. Her face was as sweet as ever when she said, "Happy Birthday sweetheart."  
  
"Wow... is this... could it be..."  
  
"Something to make your first year at Hogwarts better."  
  
"A Broomstick of my own? I can't believe it!!!"  
  
"Ivanov sent an owl to Dumbledore and he said that your fiancé's house would love to have you as a Chaser..."  
  
"Bet my hawk that the new Headmaster told Dumbledore about my skills..."  
  
"So do I... oops! Lets go, the airport bus arrived."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You can open it on the Avalon boat... come on hurry up."  
  
Eyelleenn gave a last look at the house and faced her new fate bravely as always.  
  
Hogwarts - December 1st  
  
Potions class:  
  
"...and she belongs to the most ancient clan of wizards alive. She's related through her immediate family to the Great Lady of the Lake, Higher Priestess of Avalon, Vivienne..."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick!" Ron, Herm and Harry had been hearing about Malfoy's fiancée since Halloween but it was really bad during potions class. Snape was either talking about the new student or her special skills. As all school already knew by now, the new girl was a great potion brewer and, as a Drumstrang student, top in Defense Against Dark Arts too.  
  
"... and father told me that she was also thought ancient and foreign languages since she was five, as a special skill."  
  
"Well, Malfoy. It seems like you got the perfect wife then... hope you don't get sick of her accent so soon." giggled Pansy.  
  
"Ugh! I guess someone here is jealous now!" said Hermione to the boys.  
  
"She seems to be really cranky to me," smirked Ron.  
  
"At least the Slytherins will leave us alone for a change, this new prat..." But Harry had no time to finish his thoughts, Snape has just kneeled behind them as if he was interested in their conversation.  
  
"Prejudice... is not Gryffindor like." his icy eyes stared at Hermione and than back to Harry "ten points... from Gryffindor." He got up and went back to his desk. "I've got a new and interesting research project to all of you."  
  
"What now?" Ron muttered  
  
"Incenses."  
  
Ughs and what's could be heard all over the place. "What is that to be amazed at? I want a full report about them. This project will also be part of your History of Magic grade. You should understand that a potions brewer or an Alchemist, must have patience. We are both wizards and artists in the science of mixing the most ordinary and the exotic together to achieve our goals."  
  
"But... why incenses?"  
  
"Because, Miss Parkinson, there are so many of them and a long Holiday ahead," Snape smirked at them, "Mr.. Malfoy, of course, is relieved from this project, considering the circumstances."  
  
Malfoy grinned, at least something was good about this engagement thing, he thought.  
  
Later, in the Slytherin 5th years dormitory, Draco Malfoy was laying on his bed. Crabbe and Goyle were still eating, which gave him time to think. It was better to do on his own since his brainless friends, if he could call those two stupid pitbulls friends, whose hadn´t even able to plan what to do during a Hogsmeade holiday.  
  
He was confused. Nevertheless he was going to be engaged to a pure blood girl... but what if she ...  
  
"I've got news for you," Pansy's bulldog face appeared at the door. "Really?" Malfoy only turned his head towards the door. "Just think," Pansy began "your new bride will arrive in Hogwarts after Christmas and New Year... so... you still can come to the Yule Ball with me and..."  
  
"I won't be at Hogwarts for the Ball... I'll come back with her... The Ceremony... the engagement will take place in Avalon on December 24th."  
  
"Oh! I see. Just something to cheer you up... She's Victor Krum cousin, and I heard they're much like," Pansy grinned before leaving a stunned Malfoy alone on his own but now the worst image of all had come into his head. He remembered Krum from last year. When he arrived to the castle for the Triwizard Tournament he became Drumstrang Champion but didn't won the cup... Now his image was clearly pictured in Draco's head, but, instead Krum was wearing a very frilly pink robe... like Pansy had at the Ball last year. Krum's big hooked nose and black eyes were staring at him. Krum was holding him tight. Harry's voice could be heard, "Now I guess he doesn't think Hermione is so disgusting to kiss." Loud voices and Krum lips was making Draco breathless.  
  
"I'm... I need air... air..." Draco woke up, sweating. He still needed air. He touched his mouth and noticed that there was a plastic thing glued to him. He ripped it away before he could breath again. Draco took his wand, "lumos." A beam of light revealed an empty pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans in his hand. Crabbe and Goyle had probably eaten them thrown the pack away... "Damn them!"  
  
Draco couldn't sleep anymore so he decided to go for a walk. Yes, a walk would be great in that moment. He left the common room and watched the dawn from the astronomy tower.  
  
*  
  
Far from there, also watching the dawn from the Avalon boat, Lynx was imagining what is coming for her next. The trip had been quite funny. Astrid had allowed her to chose any Muggle artifact to take with her as a souvenir. She picked a book called Lord of the Rings - special edition and had a lot of fun reading how those Muggle writers pictured how the magic world was supposed to be. It's amazing how disappointed it would be to them if they found all the truth about elves, fairies and other magical creatures.  
  
On the other hand, Lynx's late behavior had stunned Astrid. The new Firebolt had been lying inside the girl's trunk and she was so interested in reading that Astrid couldn't believe her eyes. "Maybe she only needed a few fantasies after all," she thought. "Tell you what," Lynx raised her eyes to her mother face "as soon as the ceremony arrangements are done, we can go to the movies."  
  
"You are quite used to Muggle culture, aren't you?" Lynx asked looking again to the book.  
  
"Wow. Yeah, of course I'm," Astrid said "If I wasn't I'd never met your father at all... we were studying the way Muggles believed in magic and their fantasies about it, we were at the movies, for the Star Wars Premiere..."  
  
"And you listened dad laughing about the way that the writer made a simply summoning charm look like the most powerful ability on the world..." this time Lynx didn't look to her mother, her attention drawn to the book, Frodo Baggins was doing something stupid again.  
  
"Well what a cold and foggy morning. Welcome to England sweetheart," the small boat was now really close to the magical thick fog that hid Avalon from normal view.  
  
Astrid got up and muttered,  
  
"The land of The Great Lady, where peace was kept alone Great wizards met their fates, the greatest found their tombstone Yet fear and power Bravery and heart Nothing but doom will tear us apart  
  
The last home of Merlin Excalibur and the Grail Where truth kept harm away from our wall  
  
Beware The darkness shall fall By the hand of the warriors and priestess  
  
Those whom walk on the holly veil Drink from our goblet and eat from our soil Live forever while forever is here to be lived."  
  
The next moment the magical thick fog was gone and now Lynx was looking at the most amazing sight she'd ever seen. Lynx heard the words and a mixed feeling formed within her. "Avalon oath," said Astrid simply. Lynx had never seen her mother like this before. Astrid was taller than ever, even if Lynx had stood up she was sure that her mother wasn't the same woman she was joking with five minutes ago. "That must be the Avalon strength," Lynx thought.  
  
*  
  
"What are you doing?" Zabini, the new Slytherin keeper yelled at Malfoy "We play against Gryffindor next and I won't pretend to have a headache to change the game schedule again!" Malfoy was pissed. Of course Zabini or any other player won't understand him. Malfoy was not going to tell them that he was distracted because of...  
  
"Stop thinking about your new girlfriend and concentrate in the game Malfoy," Pansy giggled.  
  
"Mental note: women are capable to read minds." Hell it's her fault too, if only she had not told him about his fiancée's relationship to Krum... "Ouch!" Draco thought it was a Bludger that had hit him. But it can't have been, it hadn't hurt him much... "The Snitch!!!" even that stupid golden thing noticed that he was distracted, well he missed it at least twelve times since the beginning of the training session.  
  
Pansy was laughing loud and even Malcolm Baddock, the second year chaser, couldn't help himself. "SHUT UP!" Malfoy dove. When he caught the Snitch he shouted, "Training over!"  
  
Pansy pretended to do the Wronski Feint before she smacked with a loud thud at the ground. "Ha!" Malfoy said in amusement. That made him feel better.  
  
*  
  
"Care with Magical Creatures next."  
  
Where was the time going? Malfoy wondered as he walked towards Hagrid's cabin. Last week of freedom. His nightmares had been worse than the first one. His ears burned as he remembered the last one.  
  
"That's disgusting!"  
  
"You know what... I... I agree," a stunned Malfoy jumped aside when he heard his worst enemy's voice. Both were now staring at a box lying at their feet. "But it also... no... disgusting is the right word"  
  
Potter... in agreement... with... me... Oh My! Ill get engaged to a Troll. But the scene below them wasn't cute either. Two Grindstein probably a male and female, were...  
  
"Geez that's little strange... they're supposed ther be the same sex!!" said an amazed Hagrid.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Eww"  
  
"Get out!" Malfoy was the first one who laughed  
  
"Please just don't tell us which," said an amazed Ron  
  
"Yeah we're not supposed to be taught about the bees and birds this way..." Pansy smirked at Draco. "Some probably prefer the self practice rather than being engaged at the age of fifteen" Pansy hissed.  
  
"She's definitely pissed" hissed Ron  
  
"Tell me... She often came to me asking about forbidden Potions... Guess she want to learn how to make a love potion!" muttered Hermione  
  
"Ha! Bet my Firebolt on that," smirked Harry.  
  
"Are we signing the nobody-wants-me-home-for-Christmas list this year, Potter?" Damn! Is that the best I can do? Draco said himself.  
  
"Better than I-shall-be-come-a-death-eater-for-Christmas, Malfoy," Only Crabbe, Goyle, Ron and Herm were close enough to listen to the reply. Harry waited for some reaction but instead Malfoy said... "Gotta go.. lots to do... come on both of you," Crabbe and Goyle followed Malfoy to the castle.  
  
*  
  
Lynx has never been to the movies. She spent a lot of time training with her cousin rather than her own home especially on holidays and Astrid noticed that her daughter had had the time of her life. "It's amazing how Muggles... how they do stuff like that... it's... like..." but Astrid finished the sentence for her, "magic?"  
  
"Yeah... I mean... No... Because Magic is real but fantasy is not... they're actors but..."  
  
"Think of it this way. What if someone out there knows more than us? And we don't even believe them because we think we are on top of human pyramid."  
  
"Nobody knows more about these things than WE do! Muggles have no idea we exist! As they're mistaken about lots of our culture! Our fauna and wow... everything, Mom."  
  
"That's the reason, don't you see?"  
  
"Ugh?"  
  
"Yeah... if there was something unknown to the magical world, people more powerful than wizards... we would never knew about them!"  
  
"Like that's possible Mom! We know it all, for example, me."  
  
"Wow... lets see that."  
  
"My school provide me every subject I needed for my wizarding life. My mom thought me how to survive during a no grill cheeseburger crises... what else do I need to know?"  
  
"Yeah let's skip the diapers change for a while."  
  
That was enough to wake Lynx. In two days she will be introduced to her fiancé, whomever he was. He had been chosen by the High Priest, right hand to the Great Lady, second in command in Avalon until the blood ties are strong enough to bring the next Lady of the Lake to The World.  
  
Tradition was always the way of Avalon. Pride was also strong and the family was the cradle of the mightiest wizard. Eyelleenn Pendragon O'Connell was able to trace her family history to the three great kings who ruled Great Britain by the name of Arthur more than 2000 years ago until her mother's time. She had a longer list from her father side, the heir of brilliant warriors from Pharaohs' times in Egypt, and the mightiest culture in all wizarding world. The great Egyptian owners of the most advanced civilization as the Atlantians were before them.  
  
But it all ended with Lynx wearing Muggle clothes, shopping during her time in the streets of London. "Diagon Alley is our next stop. We'll meet your fiancé's parents there." Eyelleenn nodded.  
  
*  
  
It was the last Hogsmeade visit for the year. Both students and teachers were going to the village that afternoon.  
  
Malfoy's owl arrived at breakfast and gave him a note from his father and a package:  
  
"Put it on when you depart from school. This is a gift from your fiancée, we met at Diagon Alley yesterday. We will be waiting at the train station. Don't be late and use that thing whether you enjoy it or not. I sent the ring and the necklace which are in the biggest pack. You'll give them to her as soon as we introduce both of you. Use the gift!!!  
  
Lucius Malfoy"  
  
Draco was petrified. What kind of gift comes with so many warnings or orders... oh hell!  
  
"Geez! That must be something really ugly or odd," Pansy read the letter over his shoulder.  
  
"Have you ever heard about one's privacy?" Hissed Draco  
  
"Nope... come on, open it!" giggled Pansy, taking the package.  
  
"Hey give it back NOW!!!" But Pansy had run among the students and because she was shouting out loud that Malfoy's fiancée sent him a gift all the students in the great hall moved to help on her escape so she would find out what kind of gift the mysterious student had sent to her groom. Rather than help a Slytherin, Harry, Ron and Hermione stay seated but gave Pansy very curious looks.  
  
When Pansy arrived at the Gryffindors table she started to open the package. Harry and Ron stopped Malfoy from getting any closer and the package was opened.  
  
"What the hell..." But Hermione took the package from the Slytherin girl's hands and said with a boring look.  
  
"Big deal..." the package was handled from one student to another on both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables until it reached Harry.  
  
The boy gave a deep look at the gift and said grinning over Malfoy, "Nice necklace." Malfoy took it from Harry's hands.  
  
"Now that you all have your moment of fun..." said Snape, who had arrived in time to see a stunned Malfoy staring at his new jewel.  
  
"Miss Parkinson started it Severus." Professor Flitwick head of Ravenclaw house joined them.  
  
"I don't think that any points should be taken..." Snape gave Harry a dirty look "...this time."  
  
"Swell," Ron said happily "Did you see his face? Wonder what he was expecting."  
  
"From a Drumstrang girl? Probably a Death Curse!!!" Said Hermione sharply.  
  
"Are you buying your girl some gift Malfoy? Or just say thanks and save money for future lovers?" Pansy didn't give up easy.  
  
But Draco was more concerning about his own gift. What did the Malfoys would give to Miss Malfoy to be? Once he was on Slytherin common room he looked both ways and decide to find out.  
  
"Hogsmeade visit. Lets go!" Crabbe and Goyle were leading the Slytherins way to the doors. Draco dropped the package on his bed, once he arrived at his dormitory, doesn't feeling like going to the village, instead he decided to take a long look at his own necklace.  
  
Draco Malfoy spent the night before his departure looking to his new treasure. He wondered why his father gave so many warnings. It was a nice necklace. Silver chain was not too thin like a girl's, it was just... it fits. Hanging on the necklace a 5cm sword inscribed with four foreign words he had never seen before:  
  
Nausa Malda Mela Mellon  
  
"How in hell could that be something to be worried about?!" It was a nice gift after all. The kind of thing that no one knows you're wearing if you don't say so. Draco was so deep in his thoughts that he couldn't tell when he fell asleep, he only knew that night he didn't have any nightmares at all.  
  
When morning came Draco felt he was lighter somehow. He wasn't able to explain it. Just he was feeling better until... "Good luck then" Pansy was grinning at him.  
  
"Why are you saying that?"  
  
"Because I'm not that fool to tell this on the train... you could hex me if I gave you that chance!"  
  
"Who says I won't have the chance?"  
  
"I do. I'm not going home for Christmas."  
  
"Hey, Malfoy!" Zabini was standing in the common room. "Lets go, party on the train!!! It's your single party, come on."  
  
The party was awesome. Butterbeer and lots of food. It was almost like the time when he arrived as prefect and Potter didn't make it. He was feeling better but once the train begin to slow down his stomach started aching and he thought he's going to be sick any moment. "Swell," he thought, "she gave me a nice jewel and I'll throw up in front of her. This is not going to be easy to explain, she won't believe that it was a compliment." He was feeling awful and decided to go to the toilet when the train stopped. They had arrived.  
  
*  
  
Lynx was amazed. Diagon Alley was the most wonderful place she had ever been to. It's not that there aren't stores in Bulgaria but that place was just... "Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor has the best ice cream ever," Astrid sat down under the colored umbrella "I bought our favorite flavour ..."  
  
"Chocolate with cocoanut?"  
  
"Right on first!!!"  
  
"Mrs.. O'Connell?" A cold voice asked from behind Astrid  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. This is my wife, Narcissa" They both shook hands. "And I presume you're Mrs.. Malfoy to be?" Lucius gave Lynx a complimentary look. The girl was quite stunned. Somehow, she thought, he looks familiar to me. Lucius Malfoy bowed to Lynx and kissed her hand, the girl blushed, not that no-one had ever kissed her but she suddenly realized how much Mr.. Malfoy looked like Legolas, the elf in the movie, The Lord of The Rings.  
  
For a second Lynx was speechless but after the first few words from Mr.. Malfoy Lynx spoke. "I can't believe it! Mom, he is just like... he's so much like Legolas!!"  
  
"Oh! I see. A friend of yours I suppose," Mr.. Malfoy's drink had just arrived and he took a sip, thinking that that girl thought he looks like a young friend of hers, maybe a Qui...  
  
"No, actually he is an elf" ( do I must describe how was Lucius Malfoy reaction? OK! OK!)Lucius split his drink all over the place. It's amazing how a small sip could turn into a big wave of liquid when someone spits it out in anger.  
  
"A what?" His voice was nothing but a whisper.  
  
"Not a real elf sir, he's a Muggle in elf clothes."  
  
"A WHAT IN WHAT?" Lucius was imagining himself in a pillowcase just like Dobby's and he didn't like it at all. Lynx wasn't aware of the damage she had done because her attention was focused on a Muggle magazine she had bought earlier  
  
"Here, you see?" Lucius face was mixed with panic and wonder...it wasn't that bad but... "It's a Muggle way to talk about elves, this is fantasy."  
  
"You realize that house-elves are not like this don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do sir, but this is just a fantastic story about a quest and Legolas..."  
  
"The article says... Orlando Bloom?"  
  
"Sure, that's the actors name, Mom told me a lot about movies sir, and I just loved it. You know, cinema and all that stuff to imitate magic..."  
  
"You know a lot about Muggles for a pure blood, don't you?"  
  
"Guess I introduced my child to the Muggle fantasy world too soon!" Astrid hadn't been able to talk until now. For the first time of her life she was afraid that she was going to be killed trough another wizard's fiery eyes.  
  
"Well Mom, but at least I liked. This is better than ancient Egyptian anyway. Can you tell me a little about your son?" her eyes now glaring at Mr.. Malfoy.  
  
"I think surprise is part of the ceremony."  
  
"Guess he's also blond and has blue-grey eyes, doesn't he?"  
  
"I said..." Lucius was having fun with this game.  
  
"But it's genetics! Recessive genes, both of you..."  
  
"Beg your pardon?"  
  
"Genetic, two people with blue-grey eyes and blond hair will bring a blue- grey eyed blond hair child to the world, simple as two and two makes four."  
  
"I don't think you've learned all this at Drumstrang," hissed Malfoy  
  
"Oh no! You see, we've got a computer at home and I like using it a lot... I took some classes online during summer vacation just for fun."  
  
"And because of a broken leg and arm that took a lot to heal considering how you broke it."  
  
"How did you broke your leg?" Lucius asked  
  
"A hex, I pointed at a stag, it's painless, we practice in animals before... well I aimed at a stag but a unicorn appeared and the hex rebounded back to me increased with the unicorn's strength. So it took a while until I was able to walk properly again."  
  
"Quite amazing," Malfoy said. "I'm impressed. You where very well taught I suppose."  
  
"Well I'm a good potion brewer and also learned a lot about..."  
  
"Time to go, I want to finish some Muggle shopping before Lynx leaves to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes, guess what, I saw something that would suit your son, Mr. Malfoy, remember that silver chain at the Movie Entertainment shop Mom? Written in Elvish?" Lynx was definitely happy with the though "I'll buy it... it's so gorgeous."  
  
Dispite the fake language used on it, the chain was okay, but Lucius Malfoy only sent it reluctantly, accompanied by a thick letter, the silly girl's engagement ring and the Malfoy's Medallion which had been passed from father to son each generation since, well, forever.  
  
*  
  
"We'll wait in the car." hissed Lucius.  
  
"Why?" Lynx asked  
  
"Because..." Lucius gave Lynx a long look "... I won't blow the surprises that involves your first departure to Hogwarts." That was a despicable lie. Lucius never cared about such things. He didn't believe in surprises or that they gave a special meaning to any kind of event. He told Draco all about the Triwizard Tournament last year and about the sorting hat when the boy first came to Hogwarts. All the surprises his son would find inside school. The only thing he had kept to himself was the information about Tom Riddle's diary when his son was in his second year, but that was just precaution. He kept the mysteries about his daughter-in-law to himself, didn't he? The truth behind his unusual behaviour today was just his own prejudice against Muggles.  
  
The Malfoy's big limousine was parked near the station so the four people inside could see when the first package of students left King Cross, most of them carrying their trunks to cars or cabs.  
  
Two boys as large as wardrobes were following a pale silver haired boy who had just left the station. His blue-grey eyes were staring at the limousine. Lynx saw her Fiancé for the first time and she was enjoying the sensation of seeing him without be seen. It gave her just enough time to realize how gorgeous Draco was, and also, how cool... a look of admiration was on Lynx face when her fiancé entered the car. Draco looked at his bride, he smiled softly, sat on his father side and introduced himself as her presence there was no big deal. Treating her like she was just one of his parents friends for Christmas. He seemed to be so calm and cool, damn it he was looking at the person who's about to become his wife, the woman who will wake up every day beside him... for the rest of his life.  
  
That was how Draco was as Lynx first met him. Cool head, prepared to take up his duties, brave (through Lynx's eyes), her fiancé just suited her wildest desires for a man. Yes, because he could not just be an ordinary boy, he was a great wizard with all the qualities required.  
  
For the first time in her life, Lynx though she was weak and needed protection and the only man who could give that was sitting right in front of her. From that moment she knew she loved him for what he was.  
  
*  
  
When Draco saw the limousine, his stomach begin to ache. Raising his head he walked like an aristocrat til he reached the car. Helping the chauffeur with his trunk was not how he usually behaved, but it delayed the inevitable meeting for a few more seconds. It's just a girl, another giggling, selfish, pure-blood girl. OK, we'll get married at 21 and our engagement ceremony is in... he checked on his watch "fourteen hours, so... nothing to worry about... steady... cool... wand ready, if she's too ugly, hex her! Are you a wizard or a rat?" That last thought reminded Draco about something disgusting that happened last year. Mad Eye Moody had transformed him into a ferret. The memory was so bright clear in his mind. The shame and pain. That was it, while he was opening the car door, he pretended that he would find a frightened Moody inside the car.  
  
As the door opened a sense of power radiated from Draco and with a cold look he faced Lynx for the first time. It took only a few moments until he came back to reality "That's not Moody, Lord Voldemort is not here, and you're not supposed to hex her." In-between his thoughts they were introduced  
  
"...and this is Mrs.. O'Connell, your mother in law to be"  
  
"I'm honored to meet you madam." Honored? Oh my is it really me? Draco was definitely stunned and than he noticed her.  
  
Lynx Pendragon O'Connell was not like anyone else he had ever met before. Her hair was black with a deep blue streak which suited her tanned skin. Her eyes were... something. The black spot on her eyelids were surrounded by a thin red circle which was mixed with a second circle of deep purple, and a tiny deep blue line traced the edge.  
  
"Wow!" thought. Draco was so amazed that he spent all the way back trying to memorize those eyes. He had no idea of what they were talking, during the trip back home. He could only nod and give short answers to avoid saying something stupid.  
  
Author's note : Draco could not figure at that time whether his unmixed feeling/reaction was interpreted as strength or fear. That was the basic reason why this story is. A lot could be different if Lynx was able to, as Draco once said, read minds, but if that happened, this would be the end of story and it's just the beginning.  
  
(Next: The engagement Ceremony at Avalon. Young Mrs.. Malfoy arrives at Hogwarts and The Defense Against Dark Arts first class with Professor Lupin.) 


	2. Knights, Wizards and Priestesses:OUaGII

Knights, Wizards and Priestesses: (Once Upon a Girl II)  
  
(2nd Chapter: The engagement ceremony at Avalon. Young Mrs. Malfoy arrives at Hogwarts and has her first Defense Against Dark Arts class with Professor Lupin.)  
  
***  
  
"The land of The Great Lady, where peace was kept alone. Great wizards met their fates, the greatest found their tombstone. Yet fear and power Bravery and heart Nothing but doom will tear us apart  
  
The last home of Merlin Excalibur and the Grail Where truth kept harm away from our wall  
  
Beware The darkness shall fall By the hand of the warriors and priestesses  
  
Those whom walk on the holly veil Drink from our goblet and eat from our soil Live forever while forever is here to be lived."  
  
This time, Lynx had gone ahead to open the magical thick fog and allow the boats through the it. There were about five little white wooden boats each one with a symbol of one of the main elements.  
  
Fire, ahead. Lynx's boat had special golden frames showing a drawing of a Phoenix and an amazing Dragon on each side.  
  
Water and Wind followed next. Astrid and Draco's boats. They had also golden frames but Astrid's had a drawing of a mermaid and a swordfish while Draco's had a gorgeous silver blue bird in one side and a woman with large wings wearing a veil on the other one.  
  
Wood and Earth came last. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were on them. The wood boat had the drawing of two trees a willow on the left and a sycamore on the right. The earth one, where Mrs. Malfoy was, had ancient runes on each side.  
  
Once they passed the magical thick fog, a hundred other little boats appeared as to accompany them like a guard of honor. Each boat had five priestesses. All of the boats were made of black wood with silver drawings representing all five elements. The symbol of Avalon, a silver crescent moon, was on the top of each boat. Each Priestesses, Draco noticed, had the blue crescent tattooed under their ears, "does she also have tattoos on her body?" Draco thought and his face burned, it was the first time he dared to imagine how Lynx body was like, not that she wasn't pretty enough to try his imagination, it's just that he had no time.  
  
When his father had proudly told Lynx that Draco was a seeker they had talked about Quidditch a lot. Once they had arrived at Malfoy's Manor, they were talking like if they've lived together all their lives. A quick Quidditch practice took place in the gardens because Lynx was dying to try her new broom. They took to the air, both on their Firebolts, and flew and laughed until dinner. Then they chatted some more about Draco's team mates, the Slytherin house and Hogwarts. Their stunned parents said and did nothing but watch the young couple's development. Oh my! Pansy is going to hate this, its better than any hex I could use on her! Draco thought.  
  
All the priestesses, Draco also noticed, where wearing colorless cotton shirts. They had covered their bodies with it from head to toe, no gold or silver, or anything else their on feet. A thin curtain of fog hid the island from view. A strip of sand used as a docking bay was the only visible land for a while. Once Lynx's boat docked an old lady stood before her. It was like she had just apparated. Her robes where the same as the other priestesses but something about her behavior told Draco that she wasn't same as them. A bright aura came from the woman who was standing now in front of him too.  
  
"Foreigner. You stand between blindness and truth. I, Madeline high priestess of Avalon welcome you as you are. Although your comprehension is not as expected And yet we hope a bit of our light will Kindle your soul..." the lady eyes were upon Draco "... allowing the flame of our sight to extend to yours."  
  
"Foreigner" A deep pause followed these words.  
  
"Welcome to Avalon. Allow your hearts to be welcomed as well."  
  
"Come friends to the sacred land."  
  
As the landscape begun to clear it took Draco some time to realize the beauty of the place because it was not completely clear to him. Yet a deep sensation of warmth came to him from the outside.  
  
The path wasn't clear and yet he followed behind Lynx. A thud drew Draco's attention to his parents. Lucius had stepped into something. "Just... just a tree route... I guess..." The priestesses from the boats where now beside them, guiding their way. Now Draco noticed that all of them had that bright aura around them. They looked greater and more powerful than before. He looked in front of him but Lynx wasn't in front of him anymore.  
  
A cold feeling passed through him which was followed by a touch on his shoulder, "This way young one." The priestess's voice calmed him but the fog blinded him once again.  
  
"You must have trouble with all this fog around don't you Madam?"  
  
Silence followed his question. The woman said nothing until they reached a door, Draco supposed there was a door because Madeline stopped him from hitting it, the next moment there was a noise of old, rusty metal being rolled and Madeline spoke.  
  
"Come little one"  
  
Draco followed. Once we're inside the fog will go away, he thought. But it didn't.  
  
"One must learn to see with his own eyes. Don't worry, after the first part of the ceremony, you'll be able to walk your own steps through the unknown."  
  
"Now please," another voice came from behind him, "if you could take of your clothes, so we can begin at once."  
  
Draco obeyed. Once he was naked a suddenly idea came to him "Am I the only one who can't see a thing in this room?" It came as almost a whisper.  
  
"For now you are," Madeline's voice confirmed.  
  
"Are there no men in this place?" Draco was really ashamed. How many priestesses where standing there, looking at a blinded, naked Draco at that very moment, he thought.  
  
"Men are allowed when invited. And the five of us here are enough to take care of your personal ceremony." Draco felt Madeline's hands holding his own, guiding him. "Slowly now, take your time, step by step." A drop of trust filled Draco's mind. A Patchouli scent relaxed him as he stepped down a flight of cold stairs. One, two, three... ten steps down. Warm water could be felt after the next step. A sense of relief came to Draco, at least he won't stand before the women naked anymore. He took three more steps and felt the urge to jump as if he was in a pool.  
  
Four steps and with the water a few inches from his knee Draco found he was walking forward instead down. The surprise must have been so clear in his face that Madeline whispered, "we do this at least twice a week. So don't be so worried about us, nothing will hurt you here. Relax." Draco had no time to answer, as he was suddenly drenched with warm water. He could feel the water wind path down his body. Draco raised his face waiting for the next wave, and the next. His eyes were closed. Nothing was touching him but water. The Patchouli and flowers scent was mixed in the air.  
  
"On your knees now," the voice was everywhere. Draco kept his eyes closed. "Touch your chest with your chin, that's it," a drop of oil fell on his back and an odd sensation took place. "Open your eyes now, Draco," A blinding light took place of the fog slowly Draco's sight became clearer and clear until he could see Madeline standing in front of him. Now he could tell that The Lady had red hair and deep green eyes. Her pale white skin covered in the same cotton, colorless robe. There was a ruby jar between her hands. The aura Draco had noticed before was extended and the pool was...  
  
White stones like marble only it was not marble. The stone kept the water warm and there were drawings of golden runes on every inch of it. Bubbles came from the bottom and as they exploded the scent became stronger. Draco raised his head once again to the Lady and saw that she had a smile on her face.  
  
"If light had been seen darkness are kept away unfogging the path walking your own way. Search for the hidden Find the essence There's no harm in the truth Once the truth still out there To be searched or simply... be. And IS, WAS, WILL BE As long as WE ARE."  
  
"Follow me," Draco stood before the Lady. She passed beside him, walking slowly and looking ahead, but Draco was sure that she was aware of his every movement. The other four priestesses were wearing the same clothes as Madeline and yet, they look different somehow. Their aura was not as bright. We will make the way back, he thought but once they were on top of the stairs he saw it would be impossible to find the way back.  
  
For the first time Draco realized that the deep pool was an elliptical lake. Doors surrounded all the edges. There were more than a thousand of them. All of them were same built with dark wood, silver runes written down the sides. He wanted to ask about how the heck she knew where they were going and once again she answered before he said anything. "Each door goes to the same place but they lead to different places as well. You can get lost sometimes but even the most insignificant being knows where their heart desire to be."  
  
"So... these doors... they bring us wherever we want to? Are they Portkeys of some sort?" Draco asked simply.  
  
"Yes... and no."  
  
"Uh? Which paths are right and which are wrong?"  
  
"None, and all."  
  
"Right," snapped Draco  
  
"Wrong!" Madeline said sharply.  
  
Draco was frightened by her reaction. "Yet, I can see hope ahead," after a short walk Madeline waved her arm, pointing at a door right where they were standing.  
  
"No words from this point are allowed," Draco nodded.  
  
The door opened Draco entered with Madeline following behind. The room was like a winter garden, soft grass covered the floor, it gave off a good sensation. After a while Draco saw an altar between a willow and a sycamore. Madeline passed him and pointed to the altar. She helped Draco to lie on top of it. Once he was on his back he looked up and contemplated the position of the sun in sky. The glass roof allowed him to figure out that it must be about noon. The sun was right above him and the sky was so blue... thought it's winter, how... but suddenly he remembered he was supposed to be quiet.  
  
Winter Solstice. The ceremony which was called Christmas by Muggle religion. Draco remembered his father talking about the ancient religion and the ways of Avalon. Now here he was, a part of something bigger than him. He felt no pain while a very old lady tattooed his chest using small golden needles. Then, she prepared a drink from some roots. Still on his back, Draco sipped the drink and the next moment, the altar swallowed his body. He couldn't breath. The altar was covered with grass and under the grass there was... mud. Suddenly he remembered Lynx's words, the Avalon oath, "Great wizards met their fates, the greatest found their tombstone." Was that what this was all about? But why? He was there by their invitation, why? "Other men come, when we ask them to," Madeline's words sounded in his head. Is he just a sacrifice lamb? Are men just there to be their prey? No, one was mentioned in the Oath, Draco forced himself to remember every single word Lynx had said. "The land of The Great Lady, where peace was kept alone. Great wizards met their fates, the greatest found their tombstone. Yet fear and power. Bravery and heart. Nothing but doom will tear us apart. The last home of Merlin, Was Merlin brought to Avalon to die?. Excalibur and the Grail. Where truth kept harm away from our wall. What truth?. Beware! He missed the spot!!. The darkness shall fall. They know about dad's affair with dark arts. By the hands of the warriors and the priestesses. He was going to be killed. Those whom walk in the holy veil. He did. Drink from our goblet and eat from our soil. They don't expect me to eat grass from the end, do they? Live forever while forever is here to be lived." How...? Before he became desperate, a soft breeze entered his lungs and the mud/grass tomb opened.  
  
"And now I'll talk," Madeline was smiling upon him. For a second Draco felt as if he had just being brought to life again.  
  
"Magic, ancient belief. Wisdom of the elders. Upon their five main magical elements. Conquer or be conquered.  
  
Water as clear as it be Brings the sight  
  
Fire and the magic on its own Improve strength  
  
Wood, wise as a tree can be Present to you their wisdom  
  
Earth, our final home once we are gone Where time is forgotten through reflection of our actions  
  
Once the main senses are part of you  
  
Wind breath And a new beginning ahead waits to be lived While life is allowed"  
  
As Madeline spoke Draco sat. She talked during a walk trough the winter garden room towards a small golden door with no writing or drawings on it which burst open. "It's your path and yours alone," Draco nodded and entered the chamber. It was dark inside and there was no furniture, altars or tubs just a leather package in the middle of the small chamber. The door was closed behind him, a thin light coming from the ceiling gave him quite a view. Draco was still naked, his pale skin lighted softly, a soft breeze touched his warm skin, his chest was more sensitive. Slowly, Draco traced his first tattoo, the Avalon symbol for the male, a dragon. The recent tattooed flesh was easy to follow with his fingertips, not aching at all. A surprised Draco was just standing in front of the leather package; no doors could be seen from where he stood. His gorgeous teenage body kneeled and he grabbed the package. Opening it, a single large T-shirt of pure white cotton fell to his feet. Draco put it on at the same moment another door was opened. He had been accepted in the restricted inner circle of Avalon.  
  
*  
  
Lynx's ceremony took place when she arrived at Avalon for the first time. Her vows were taken by Madeline.  
  
While Draco was dealing with his own initiation, Lynx was meditating. Her connections with the main elements was an important part of the ceremony.  
  
"He is ready now," Lynx announced. Madeline had just arrived at her chamber. The High Priestess had not asked a thing, if the girl was wrong her fiancé was going to be presented naked to the Gray Council. No big deal, but he may not like the idea. "And so am I," said the girl. No, Madeline thought, not a girl, but a women. Oh, Holy Mother, goddess and Guardian of Avalon help us! They are stronger than I thought and the future of The Belief is on their hands. With that, Madeline walked to the balcony. She saw the large two sided door opening slowly and the boy she had left in a dark chamber was walking into the light, into the Lilac Garden below her.  
  
"It's time then," both women walked down, Lynx ahead. Once the door behind Draco was closed he raised his head and contemplated the beauty of the Lilac Garden for the first time in his life. All the priestesses, he noticed were there. His parents were there too. They were wearing their usual robes, a disgusted look at Lucius's face brought Draco back to reality. He was about to give his vows to Lynx, and take hers.  
  
Draco followed the path which wasn't really a path at all. Either way he knew that was his way, his choice, and his own path. Lynx came, her untied hair falling over her bare shoulder, til her bellybutton. Her clothes were also of white cotton but they were fashioned as a top and a white small skirt with a cotton net dress, also white covering, in part, her shoulder to her ankle.  
  
They met in front of a sapphire fountain. Once there Draco noticed he was walking on mud, lilacs were laying around, each one as bright as the other. Lynx's mother and a few priestesses were kneeling on the first line of balconies. Lucius and Narcissa were both in the first line too.  
  
Hundreds of eyes were staring at the young couple down at the edge of the elliptical garden. The sapphire fountain, a magical fountain, Draco noticed with a close look, was spouting water which fell on the mud floor. The wet mud was a refreshing sensation. Madeline stepped down and when she reached them, Draco right hand was tied gently to Lynx's with a golden silk lace.  
  
The vows part of the ceremony was silent in the beginning, until the priestesses chorus begun singing their song in a low voice. Then it became more and more extravagant. Silence followed again before Madeline's voice took its place instead.  
  
"The sacred land," Madeline said. "Witnessing," cried the chorus.  
  
"Ancient sanctuary," said Madeline. "Witnessing," cried the chorus.  
  
"Winter Solstice," Madeline continued. "Witnessing," cried the chorus.  
  
"Holy mother, Goddess and guardian  
  
Take the vows that must not be shattered  
  
Clear Water, bring them sight," Madeline said loudly  
  
"Bring them sight," the priestess chorus cried.  
  
"Fire improve their strength," Said Madeline once again  
  
"Improve their strength," the priestess chorus cried once more.  
  
"Wisdom upon the wood, reflect inside the earth's womb, until the wind breaths hope while its whispers guides your way."  
  
"Now and while the sun rises upon your hearts, until the last breath had been taken. I'll follow you in this life and next lives. From now on, our souls are one, as One we have always been."  
  
Draco and Lynx repeated the vow.  
  
"We are the witnesses to your promise. As the Goddess herself, your vows were taken and as the next step, we party!"  
  
Draco's happiness was unspeakable. The party took place in the outside gardens. Lynx was now wearing robes of light purple silk. Draco's was a blue-grey color. The thin necklace and the ring Draco gave Lynx was on her neck and finger respectively.  
  
Now Draco was able to realize how magical the Island was. There were stone buildings all over the place making it seems as if a labyrinth was there. There were also lots of ancient gardens which made him wonder how big the place really was.  
  
Lynx was standing beside him and they were now in a big hall, with the sky for ceiling. The essences and the songs mixed in his thoughts as if he was drunk in a warm sensation of relief. A flute began to play and Lynx was dancing close to the fire.  
  
"You must wait until Beltane's festivities," Madeline said softly before she left and joined the dance. There were about fifteen dancers and a boy was playing the flute. The women were dancing closer and closer to the fire until Lynx's and Madeline's feet touched the gray border ashes where little pieces of wood still on fire were lying. Both women were playing with the fire now, the flames were getting closer and closer and the flames were dancing too.  
  
The flute stopped playing. There was silence. Lynx were too close to the fire, she took a step forward Draco heard people muttering behind him but he was too stunned to pay attention to the words. She walked into the fire, there was still silence, what the hell... but the flames turned blue and then, silver, until... "Aeresphiros" Lynx's voice came from inside the flames They bloomed and fell like trees flowers in the autumn. Lynx was standing up in the center, she looked to Draco, who was staring at her with his mouth open. He was just stunned. "Wow," was the only word he could manage to speak after the presentation. "So... when will we depart to Hogwarts?" Lynx's eyes were upon his. "Jan... January." The boats were taking them back to real world. Two weeks later, they departed for Hogwarts, together.  
  
*  
  
"Why aren't you at home for Christmas?" Snapped Hermione.  
  
"Not your business, Mud..." But Pansy was not able to finish her sentence because Professor Lupin was just behind them. "Oh! Hello Hermione. Have you seen Harry around?"  
  
"He's with the Weasleys outside. Playing."  
  
"Thanks, is good to join you all at Christmas for a change," It's true that Professor Lupin wasn't there for Christmas his last time at Hogwarts two years ago, when Sirius Black was supposed to be after Harry. Sirius was innocent, although he couldn't prove it to anyone else, except Ron, Harry and Hermione. That year Christmas was before the first night of the full moon so Lupin hadn't transformed yet.  
  
This year, the transformation would take place on December 27th, which gave Remus a chance to spend a good time at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were loosing badly in the snowball fight outside. George and Fred didn't miss a shot. Sirius wasn't much a help, once he kept his big, black dog form. Sirius was an animagus, a wizard who can change into an animal, most of them are registered (Ha!) but Sirius and his friends at school, Peter (what a friend!) and James became animagus to be close to Lupin when he transformed into werewolf.  
  
Now nothing else mattered, except that Remus Lupin joined Harry and Ron's side on the snow battle and the Weasley twins, plus Lee Jordan were losing badly. Lupin was as good a snow warrior as he was a Hogwarts teacher. At 6 p.m. when the boys were tired and wet. They went to the castle to join the Feast, after they were cleaned up of course.  
  
"Pansy is still on bad mood, isn't she?" muttered Hermione.  
  
"Today is the engagement thing day," answered Harry.  
  
"And we'll meet her, whether we want to or not, in two weeks," said a miserable Ron.  
  
"Why so blue?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Another Slytherin at Hogwarts is more than I can take! And she is the same year as us too!" snapped Ron.  
  
"So... Not... True..." George Weasley had just come up behind Ron, Fred on his side.  
  
"Yeah, he is miserable because..." said Fred.  
  
"He did it again," completed George.  
  
"Did what?" Harry and Herm asked together a light of comprehension begin to glitter in Harry's eyes.  
  
"He asked Fleur for a walk! What else makes our little widdle brother so pissed off?" said the twins.  
  
"You did it?" A look of disbelief upon Herm's face.  
  
"I... I..." Ron wasn't facing his friend. Friend? He didn't think so, not anymore. Last year he realized a little too late that Hermione was a girl. Krum took Herm to the Yule Ball and instead Ron took Padma Patil.  
  
"She is part Veela, you know. So... have you tried the liver pudding?" Herm was trying to look cool but was completely failing. She dropped her spoon on the table and trying to pick it up, dropped her pumpkin juice all over the table.  
  
"Damn it," Herm slapped her hand so hard onto the table that the liver pudding spoon flew far across the Hall, landing right on the Slytherin table onto Pansy's plate. Food splattered onto Pansy robes.  
  
"Hey it's like a Muggle food war," someone shouted. All the students began to throw food at each other. George and Fred aimed at most of Slytherins around. Snape had the brilliant idea to finish the fighting on his own but all he achieved was looking like a giant Christmas pudding within ten seconds.  
  
"I was told she is doing well as Mrs. Sprout assistant" shouted Harry.  
  
"What... Fleur whereabouts are not of my concern! I was just going upstairs when..." But a piece of Christmas cake landed on Ron's face. The boy had thrown a few more chicken legs when Dumbledore arrived.  
  
The headmaster said nothing, being there was more than enough to silence the students.  
  
"So..." The headmaster was staring at Snape. "Are you that hungry, Severus?" The words were quieter than a whisper and only the Professor heard it.  
  
"Not at all," hissed Severus.  
  
"Well," The Great Hall itself looked like a feast. Everybody, even the staff, was covered with food. "... Never mind but I guess I should be here instead." Each student was completely silent. "Once again I missed all the fun!" A stunned Snape followed the Headmaster with his eyes.  
  
"Nonsense," and he turned in time to see Snuffles (Sirius transfigured as a dog) eating most of the food from the floor. "Nonsense," hissed Snape once again.  
  
*  
  
As usual the best times are never enough for Harry and his friends. Two weeks of delight, jokes and snow wars were about to end that night. That particular night was when the new Hogwarts student was arriving.  
  
*  
  
Draco never had a Christmas like that. His usual friends were Crabbe and Goyle, not good enough to be of anything but bodyguards to him. This year Lynx was there. The young couple were not allowed to sleep in the same room yet but either way Draco found many ways to be with his fiancée until late at night. They talked about the subjects, Quidditch and sometimes they played wizard chess.  
  
"Guess I'm going to take Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy classes, Ancient Runes doesn't sound bad either. Which extra classes have you got?" asked Lynx.  
  
"I'm also in Care of Magical Creatures but I have Divination instead..." Lynx tried to suppress a laugh when she heard Draco's schedule.  
  
"You must be good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, all Drumstrang students are meant to..."  
  
"Guess I'm going to bed now," a strange feeling came over on Lynx. Suddenly she realized she was not in the mood to share her experiences with the Dark Arts. It seems too dangerous now, almost scary.  
  
They never talked about that again and soon Draco and Lynx were at King Cross station, ready to depart. "Next stop...Hogwarts," said Draco putting his arm around Lynx's shoulder. Crabbe and Goyle sat in front of the new couple, both eating as many sweets as they could afford while Draco and Lynx talked about the school.  
  
"It sounds good to me. Vic told me that the Castle was marvelous, bigger than Drumstrang's and also warmer."  
  
"Vic?" Asked Crabbe without any real interest.  
  
"She's Victor Krum's cousin," answered Draco, "and a hell of a chaser too!"  
  
"OK," and the fat guy started to eat his chocolate frogs when Draco kicked his ankle.  
  
"Ouch!..." Crabbe was now staring at an upset Malfoy. "Oh yeah! Ah... Great, amazing, awesome!"  
  
"Idiot," muttered Malfoy to himself.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Lynx asked with a grin.  
  
Malfoy answered with a thin smile. He was learning fast about Lynx.  
  
*  
  
Lynx had the first year's tour instead of using the horseless carriages. It was a bright winter night and the snow mixed with Hogwarts sight took Lynx's breath away. When the girl stepped out of the boat, with Draco's assistance, her heart was so filled with the magic around that she only could say a few words.  
  
"Oh... My... I'm in a Christmas card."  
  
*  
  
Inside the Great Hall Crabbe and Goyle were talking about their vacations and paid no attention to Parkinson's questions. The Slytherin girl wasn't the only person acting weird, the Weasley brothers were acting as if they were in a chapel, when George raised Fred's veil, he began to scream and then Fred showed up using a be-your-favorite-hero magical costumes Mask (not a common mask, but it really looks like the subject you buy) subjected as Victor Krum. All the Gryffindors were laughing loudly when the double wooden doors to the Hall snapped opened. Dumbledore ahead, the staff right behind him. McGonagall was holding the Sorting Hat.  
  
"She will be sorted!" whispers everywhere.  
  
The staff came in and Malfoy entered too but made his way to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Welcome back," Dumbledore began "I hope all who left us had a very good holiday." Dumbledore's eyes on the Slytherin table. Malfoy wasn't saying a word, noticed Harry. "This term we have a new student, she came from Drumstrang, a foreign school." Here, the headmaster made a pause so everybody could remind the last year visitors. "She will be sorted into her house and I hope she will be very welcome in any house the hat places her." At this moment Dumbledore eyes stared at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table. "Miss Eyelleenn Pendragon O'Connel is engaged to Mr. Draco Malfoy. By that, I expect nothing more and nothing less than respect towards them as I also expect from them to respect the schools rules. I'm certain that no one here will disappoint me." With these final words, the doors were opened again. Hagrid was leading the way, Lynx was just behind the half- giant.  
  
No single word or sound was heard after Lynx first stepped into the Great Hall. The Weasley twins, plus Ron were staring at the girl, Pansy's jaws dropped in disbelief.  
  
The tall, blue-black haired, tanned girl was walking between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Head bowed, as she was afraid to look at her sides. Her hair passed her waist like a black veil. She walked slowly to where the Sorting Hat and McGonagall were waiting. Once Lynx stepped beside McGonagall, the teacher nodded her head and pointed to where she was supposed to sit in order to be sorted.  
  
The sorting hat was on Lynx head now and for a while, it didn't say a word, The great hall was in a complete silence. Then suddenly the hat laughed, before announcing out loud so everybody could hear, "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Cant be!" Ron shouted and every single head in the Great Hall turned to him.  
  
"It must have been a mistake, she is..." but Draco never finished his sentence.  
  
"Miss O'Connell," began Dumbledore, "was sorted into Gryffindor." The entire hall was staring at the staff table. Lynx still had the hat on her head she turned to the staff table as well and removed the hat from her head. "Off you go, you must be excited to meet your new friends," Dumbledore said giving her the smile as he usually reserved for when something good happens.  
  
Lynx stood up and slowly raised her head to the table Dumbledore pointed her. There were no claps, no party, just a stunned group of students. Lynx took a seat close to the first years, yet she still noticed eyes staring at her during dinner.  
  
"Have you seen her eyes? They are quite stunning and her hair, the tanned skin, is she really from Bulgaria?" Longbotton was really impressed.  
  
"She is a Malfoy," hissed Ron.  
  
"She is not! She's just engaged to a Malfoy," snapped Hermione  
  
"Guess, you will find it out soon Herm. She is sleeping in your room," said Harry looking down the stairs where Lynx was behind all the students.  
  
"Lynx?" Malfoy's voice could be heard. Lynx went down the stairs. Ron Harry and Hermione stopped on their way to the Gryffindor common room, trying to listen to them.  
  
"...if they hurt you in anyway you must report immediately to Professor Snape he..." Draco sounded really worried.  
  
"I will be just fine, guess this is the old Slytherin X- Gryffindor plot!" said Lynx in a sweet voice.  
  
"They don't even welcome you!" Shouted Draco  
  
"Not a problem, mom said that when she studied at Hogwarts..."  
  
"Your mum studied here?"  
  
"Yes, she was at the same year as your father and Professor Snape, but she was a Gryffindor, so they weren't to close, you know. Guess she will be happy!"  
  
"OK... then... can I give you a good night kiss?" Nobody heard the answer but the trio figured that she had agreed.  
  
"Harry," whispered Hermione, "if her mother was a Gryffindor when Professor Snape studied at Hogwarts..."  
  
"...than she must have known your mother and father as well!" finished Ron, an awed look in his eyes.  
  
"Yep!" Harry answered simply when Lynx began to climb the stairs quickly.  
  
"Damn it, now I'm lost, have no..." Lynx was running so fast, head bowed, that she only realized that someone else was behind the large group when she bumped into Harry's chest. "Oh... sorry, I..."  
  
"Better follow us before Mr. Filch finds you and introduces you to his office on your first day in," smiled Harry. "Come on."  
  
Lynx took a long look at Ron who was still staring at her as though he had never seen a girl before, his eyes half closed. "Guess I own you all a favor," she said a little shyly.  
  
"Never mind," Harry answered.  
  
"Take this as a welcome," Hermione smiled at Lynx.  
  
"Here we are," hissed Ron  
  
Lynx looked around, they were standing in front of the picture of a fat lady. Suddenly, the picture moved and asked for the password "Athiamath" answered Hermione.  
  
"The five headed dragon? Cool!" Lynx was really impressed.  
  
The common room was as full as ever. All the students were talking about their holidays and most of them didn't notice when the group came in.  
  
"The girls' dormitory is upstairs on you right" Harry said in a Percy Weasley way. "This is the common room where we study and meet after classes. We are not aloud to walk on the school grounds after dinner." Harry was now grinning, Ron and Herm giggled.  
  
"I'll show you our room," Hermione said while walking to the stairs.  
  
"This place is amazing!" Lynx sat down her four posted bed. "Avalon is nothing like this, I mean, it's as magical and mysterious but here... guess is because there are many people the same age as mine..."  
  
"Wow, you've been in Avalon?"  
  
"Yes, my engagement ceremony took place there."  
  
"Oh yeah... the engagement thing."  
  
"It's not that bad, Draco is kind to me and he passed his test before being accepted."  
  
"A test?"  
  
"Yeah, but I can't tell you much more about it... its kind of tradition... you know... like..." but Lynx eyes rested on a book at Hermione's bedside table. "Hogwarts... a History? Is that book about the school?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fascinating, wanna read it?"  
  
"Sure! Sounds great to me... but I..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to finish mine first," Lynx showed Hermione her Lord of the Rings volume.  
  
"I heard about that, mom read it when she was young."  
  
"You are a Muggle born then?"  
  
"Yeah, both my parents are dentists."  
  
"Sounds awful!"  
  
"Being Muggle born?"  
  
"No, have parents as the people who take care of your teeth. Guess you were never allowed to chew gum, unless is sugarless."  
  
"Tell me... but, you seem to know lots about Muggles, for a... pure blood."  
  
"Not at all, mom's best friend at Hogwarts was a Muggle born and she met my father in a Muggle studies tour to the movies. And my father's family, the O'Connells, were descendants of high Egyptian priestesses and warriors, but they lived like Muggles. They were introduced to the wizardry world when my grandfather married a witch. It's true that my great grandmother, Evelyn was the reincarnation of an Egyptian princess, Nefertiti and she was a descendant to the royal line to Pharaoh's Seth too, but she only found it out when her son..." Lynx suddenly stop talking, stared at the dormitory door and said, "Hi!"  
  
Parvati and Lavender stepped in. "Hi," they both answered.  
  
"We better get some sleep. Tomorrow's first class is Potions and we will need all we can get to present our essays." Hermione said  
  
"What were the essays about?" Lynx asked.  
  
"Incenses." Answered both Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"Sounds good! You may borrow my books if you like to Hermione!"  
  
"Okay, but we better get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah... good night then."  
  
Hermione was feeling a little bit shaken. The reason was because Lynx was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, as many students thought. She is not a prejudice prat as I thought she might be. At least she doesn't sound like one. Wonder if she had had a choice before being taken as Malfoy's fiancée. Hermione slept among her thoughts.  
  
Next morning was busy. Double potions followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lynx was supposed to have lunch at the Gryffindor table but she wasn't in the great hall, neither was Draco or Pansy. Slytherins and Gryffindors met again during Care of Magical Creatures. A giggling Pansy was talking happily to Crabbe and Goyle. Draco and Lynx still not arrived.  
  
"... expelled for what she did!" Pansy smiles at Hermione when she approached. "It seems you won't have to share your bedroom to that girl anymore."  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Because..." Pansy's eyes glittered, "she hexed Professor Lupin after class."  
  
"She did what?" asked Hermione in disbelief.  
  
"How?" asked Ron.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"The three of you are much too concerned about Lynx's whereabouts for my taste," hissed Draco.  
  
Lynx arrived right after Draco, she said nothing during the whole class, and they where studying Veelas, a traditional Bulgarian being.  
  
"...Miss Delacour will talk about a few interesting topics..." Hagrid was doing well as a teacher, before the Blast-ended-shewt tragedy and the Grindsteins (Grind-willow + Puffskeins) comedy, he gave up his experiments for a while and asked Fleur to help talking about the Veelas.  
  
Lynx kept silent until the last minute, she hurried to the castle and had no dinner or supper either. Hermione walked to the bedroom, Parvati and Lavender stared at her.  
  
"And...." Both girls asked  
  
"And what?" snapped Hermione  
  
"Well, is she coming back?" asked Parvati  
  
"I thought she was okay!" cried Lavender  
  
"Why are you asking me anyway?"  
  
"Because you and Seamus are the prefects and once he is still in the hospital wing..." Lavender was really upset  
  
"I don't have any news yet, I was about to ask her, but she is still out!!"  
  
"What happened, do you know?"  
  
"Nope... only Pansy's version but its not a reliable one is it?"  
  
"Don't know. Professor Lupin wasn't at the Hall for supper either."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Hermione had noticed that the full moon had been two days ago and Prof. Lupin probably had no desire to eat much after his transformation days, the Wolfsbane potion help him to keep conscience when transformed, but it exhausted his strength and made his stomach ache he had said once. "Anyway I need to know the truth from someone else and preferably not a Slytherin."  
  
*  
  
While walking to Snape's dungeon, Lupin thought about what the potions master told him last time he went down for his potion. "It's ready, Rem, but I am still your tutor while you are in Hogwarts, so you must come to take your medicine here and I'll take care of you also as a werewolf. Is that clear?" Lupin accepted the conditions but had to go down once more to pick his cauldron, his thoughts still on that full moon afternoon. He remember asking Severus if he was upset with his new duties and the potion master replied with a grin on his face. "Not at all, I always wish to have a pet to my own," Snape patted Lupin's head as if he was already transformed.  
  
"A pet! A werewolf as a pet! He really needed vacations," Lupin told himself. But still, I need to learn how to make that stupid wolfsbane potion, Severus has his own life and, unlike last time I've been at Hogwarts he took some "extra" duties to help Dumbledore fight against Voldemort, can't keep him stressed, he never knows when that...  
  
When Lupin opened the dungeon door his thoughts vanished from his mind. Lynx was standing in front of the fire with Lupin's cauldron brewing something. "What are you doing down here at this time?"  
  
(next: Quidditch matches, life in Hogwarts and Sirius meets Pettigrew once again, Draco and Lynx at Beltane's festivities and a private research project is blooming.) 


End file.
